


Unwell Met

by enkaychi



Series: Box of Wicked (an Alpha/Omega 'verse) [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some meetings are not fortuitous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwell Met

**Author's Note:**

> Erik is 12. He's something of a smartass and prone to overreaction.

There was a Bimmer in front of his house and a woman in sharp, black suit standing next to it.

She looked like a fed. His parents didn’t know anyone important enough to have the feds following them around. He didn’t think. Erik shivered. It was Brooklyn in the middle of February and he hadn’t put on enough layers when he got dressed this morning. He was cold.

Azazel glanced at him sideways. “Maybe your parents finally called someone to come take you away.” He was smirking.

Erik slid his gray and black backpack off his shoulders and swung it at Azazel. “Shut up. Maybe they’re here for you.” It was possible. Azazel lived two houses down. “You’re just as bad.” He was. Worse even.

Azazel laughed and knocked the bag away with his tail. So annoying. “Yeah, but only one of us melted the chairs in homeroom last week.”

Erik frowned at that.”They don’t take you away for that sort of thing.” Not anymore . “And besides, I fixed it.” And he had. “Mostly anyway,” he muttered. Some of the chairs wobbled a little funny. Erik picked up his bag and brushed it off. Thankfully it had landed in the pile of somewhat dirty snow next to the Masons’ front step and not the lump of grey-brown slush melting on the side of the street.

Erik glanced from the woman to his front door. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to –

Erik’s father opened the front door and nodded him inside before Erik could decide he wanted to spend the afternoon with Azazel’s PS2.

Azazel gripped the bottom of the straps of his own backpack and shrugged his shoulders. “Tell me later, yeah?”

“Okay.”

~

His father had taken him into the kitchen before he could see who’d come.

They’d chosen an alpha for him. Erik grimaced.

His father looked down at him shrewdly. “Be nice,” he said. That wasn’t fair, Erik was always nice. “And smile. The nice one,” he clarified. “Not that one that makes you look like you belong in the Jurassic Park.”

Erik smiled at his father, teeth barred, just to be spiteful.

His father frowned at him. “Erik,” he said sternly. Erik both hated and loved that voice. It was the tone his father used when he was disappointed with him. But it was also the same one he used when he was upset with other people when they were being stupid about his family. Erik’s father was more often upset with other people than he was disappointed with Erik and it made Erik feel safe. Erik looked down at his feet and mumbled an apology. He lightly kicked the toe of his Converse clad foot against the floor.

His father sighed and gently curled a hand in his hair. “Your mother and I want you to have the best.”

Erik looked up at him through the fringe of his hair. “I know.”

The hand slid down the side of his face and cupped his chin. Erik’s face was raised until he was looking directly into his father’s eyes. “Good boy.”

~

There was a famous person sitting in his family’s living room drinking coffee from his mother’s good china like she belonged there.

Representative Sharon Xavier.

For the last two years Erik had wanted to be her. Not a politician. Erik didn’t want that kind of attention and he didn’t think he could put up with the levels of stupid in Washington.

Rep. Xavier was an omega very much in control of her own life. She had the career she wanted, she was a mutant, and she didn’t take any shit. From anyone. Not even her alpha. Or the President.

Erik wanted that. She was awesome. The only other omega as awesome as she was was Senator Fick (but he’d been a marine, he was awesome by default).  

Erik was a little too obvious in his awe of her because she laughed and looked at him like he was a very amusing kind of pet. She was also an empath. Erik flushed deep red and tried to sink down into the couch. If he was lucky it would swallow him whole.

“No, no,” she dismissed his embarrassment. “It’s very flattering.”

That just made his face heat up more. What was she doing here anyway? No, Erik knew what she was here for. He was twelve. In the world of traditionalists twelve was old to not already have an alpha. For a family that valued bloodline as much as his did, twelve was risky to not already have an alpha. But that wasn’t really something Erik wanted to think about.

The real question was what was _she_ doing here. Not any random omega parent from one of the many mutant families his associated with but her specifically. From her family specifically. The Lehnsherr family wasn’t anything like special enough for this sort of attention. Sure, they could claim bloodline since before the turn of the _last_ last millennium but there were thousands of families in the country who could claim the same. Definitely families with more money. Families who knew people.  There was no reason –

Oh god , Erik had a horrifying thought.

She smiled at him. “It’s lovely to finally meet you Erik.”

 _Lovely to finally meet him_. Oh god, this woman had killed someone and his father had helped her.

“Your parent have told me a great deal about you.” No, his father had killed someone for this woman. Maybe he’d combusted their brain. He could probably do that. Uncle Karl had told him he’d probably be able to rip the iron out of someone’s blood one day. If Erik could do that, then his father could definitely set someone’s synapses firing quickly enough to combust their brain.It was the only explanation.

 If the monarchy had lasted past the end of World War II the Xaviers would be ruling over the Dukedom of Westchester. Or maybe the Principality of New York. This was crazy. He felt sick. “May I be excused.”

It was rude, very rude. He hadn’t even been sitting ten minutes. But Jesus Christ.

His father let him go and Erik headed for the stairs.

He heard his mother on he was halfway up, “He’s just a bit overwhelmed.”

“Of course,” Rep. Xavier said in agreement. “It’s perfectly understandable. I was the same way when I met Brian’s father.”

Erik ran the rest of the way to his bedroom and shut the door. Yes, he was overwhelmed. Maybe he would have dealt better if they had given him some warning first. A ‘ _Have a good day at school baby. Oh and by the way, your prospective future mother-in-law is coming to meet you this afternoon. It’s Sharon Xavier_ ’, would have been appreciated.

Erik flopped face forward onto his twin bed.  Of course no one had warned him. That wasn’t how things were done. No warning meant no time to prepare. No time to prepare meant no time to hide. The Arrangement process was chaotically systematic.

He groaned into the mattress. He needed to talk to Azazel.

Erik rolled over and pulled his laptop out of a pillowcase. Thank god for Skype because there was no way he was leaving his room this weekend.

~

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Erik asked after explaining what had happened.

“Who would I tell?”

“Janos.” Janos was Azazel’s other friend. “He’ll tell everyone.”

“He wouldn’t,” Azazel protested.

Janos would tell everyone. He hated Erik.  Back when they were in the third grade Azazel had told Marduk Kurios that he couldn’t be his valentine because he’d already promised Erik. Not Janos. Erik. He hadn’t but Azazel had hated Marduk and Marduk didn’t know any better. And so what if Erik thought that if things were different, maybe he would have married Azazel. That wasn’t the point.

The point was that Janos was jealous, he hated Erik, and he would tell everyone. Erik would never be left alone.

Erik just stared until Azazel gave in. “Yeah, alright. He would. I won’t tell him.”


End file.
